1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow meter and, in particular, to a flow meter comprising a magnetic field-dependent resistor arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known flow meter of the above-described type, the magnetic field dependent resistor arrangement comprises two resistors or field plates which are disposed in the magnetic flux of a permanent magnet and whose difference in resistance determines the output signal of the meter. In this arrangement, the resistance values of the field plates and, thus, the output signal of the meter, are controlled by a ferromagnetic control member which is movably arranged in the flowing medium of the meter and whose position controls the degree of flux permeating at least one of the field plates.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a flow meter of the above type which is of simple design and which has improved signal generating capabilities.